Half A Dozen Shepherds Plus One
by Meggie8ter
Summary: This is the sequel to Life As He Knew It. This story is about Meredith and Derek's 6 children growing up and adding a new baby into the family, while Meredith and Derek struggle between work and their adorable children to be the perfect parents
1. Chapter 1

Zola 8

Bailey 6

Ellis 3

Christine 3

Luke 2

Leia 2

Living with six children is never easy but it's never impossible to love them. But the one that can cause most of the frustrations on a mother like myself is my daughter Ellis. Derek thinks she's an angel, but I think that he got used to being out of work from multiple surgeries from his accident and was able to bond with Ellis a little more than he did with the twins. Raising 6 children under the age of 9 is hard but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Mommy have you seen my doll?" asked Zola. "No honey I haven't but I do think that you should be getting to bed it's late and you know how you are if you don't get enough sleep." I said to my daughter. "Mommy I made a doodle in potty like big boy." Luke explained. "Good boy Luke!" I praised my 2 year old son. "Mommy I don't feel good where daddy?" asked Ellis. "Oh Ellie daddy is still at work how about I help you get ready for bed." I explained to my 3 year old daughter.

Ellie doesn't really like when Derek isn't home because he can't spoil her and I refuse to spoil her when I have 5 other children to love equally. Sometimes spoiling the child causes more problems in the future, which I see Ellie just walking all over Derek and fighting with me constantly. Derek and I have been trying to limit the amount of attention that she gets, so that we don't have that issue.  
"Mom Leia and Ellie just threw up everywhere in their room." Bailey said. "Okay I'll be up in a second hey is Christine sick too?" I asked him. "No I think she's playing tea party with Zola." Bailey said. "Chris are you okay sweet girl." I asked. "I'm fine mommy I just playing with Zola." Christine said. "Oh poor Leia, and Ellie are you feeling better girls." I asked. "I fine Momma I no sick I just fell in Ellie's mess." Leia replied.

I guess she really was telling the truth about not feeling well. Once I got the twins, Christine, Bailey, and Zola to sleep I brought El in the bedroom with me as she was running a fever and complaining of her right side hurting. I wanted to wait for Derek but her pain got worse I called a babysitter but no one was available, I woke up the children and drove them to the hospital where I met up with Derek.

"Meredith what is going on?" asked Derek. "It's El she might have appendicitis." I said crying. "Honey she's only 3 almost 4 how can such a little girl get so sick?" Derek asked. "I don't know I just know that she is sick and we need to find out why." I said in a panic

It must of been the stress of my daughter being sick that landed me in the Emergency room bed where people were doing all kinds of blood tests, and other tests. I kept telling the doctor that it was impossible for me to get pregnant because Derek and I haven't been having intercourse for about 5 months. The test came back positive that I was pregnant. I didn't want to have this baby because I already have 6 kids and this one would make 7. I had an ultrasound done with Derek in the room. That's when we found out that we were having a baby in 4 months a boy to be exact. We were thrilled but also panicking because we already have 6 kids. But another boy wouldn't hurt as long as he wasn't a twin or triplet.

We decided to tell the children about the baby boy and how there was going to be another baby living in the house. Zola was excited as was Bailey, but Christine, Luke, and Leia didn't know what to think. El returned from the operating room and we were thrilled to tell her but she was still sleeping. The next day we told her and she had the same response as Christine, Luke, and Leia. After we got home with our children we talked about names for our baby boy. Zola liked Patrick, Bailey liked Kevin, Derek liked Henry, and I liked Thomas, and George. It was hard to think of this one's name when the rest of the children were easy, well minus Zola, and Christine because they are both adopted.

A/N: Welcome to the sequel to Life as he knows it. I had this idea for awhile and wasn't sure if it was going to go in the original story or in a completely new story. Originally they were done having children but as the story progressed I decided that another child would complete the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Meredith and I found out about our latest child our son finding a name hasn't been this hard. Yes with Bailey we had a little bit of a time naming him but then we decided on Bailey. This one is hard because he took us by surprise. We didn't plan for this baby as we just got rid of all of our baby furniture and gave it to Amelia, and Teddy. Meredith hasn't had any of the typical symptoms that she had with Bailey, Ellie, and the twins. We are blessed to have this little boy.

"Okay Derek we need to talk names for this baby again we're now at 7 ½ months and this baby doesn't have a name, we had one for Luke at this point and Ellie." Meredith said. "Okay but what name do you think would be the best for our little boy?" I asked her. "Derek please I need your help I really like Michael, Henry, Patrick, Lewis, Andrew, Harrison, Gary, and Noah." Meredith said. "What about Michael Noah?" I asked. "I like Henry Lewis, or Patrick Noah which one do you like?" she asked. "Mer I like both names I guess we're going to have to wait until he is born to decide on a name for him." I replied.

Just as we were adjusting to life with a 7 child in our life Meredith started to have contractions, like she did with Ellis. I quickly got the children in the car, and drove her to the hospital. I was scared for her and our not yet named baby. We really wanted this baby after we said that we weren't going to have anymore children because we already had 6 kids, but we are ready for a challenge by having 7 children. But now I may only have 6 children because of all the different things going on right now.

"Meredith, what is going on?" I asked. "It's okay honey remember we already went through this with Ellie but I didn't think that we would end up doing this again." Meredith said. "Momma are you okay is my baby brother is going to be okay?" asked my concerned daughter Zola. "Sweetie mommy is going to be okay but she needs her rest." Amelia said to Zola while taking her and the 5 other children with her. "So Dr. Wilkos what is wrong with Meredith and the baby?" I asked. "Look Dr. Shepherd it doesn't look good for your wife and baby as Meredith's blood pressure is high and has preeclampsia, if there is no improvement I want to deliver the baby." Dr. Wilkos said.

I was concerned for my wife and baby yes we are at 7 ½ months along but that means that our baby isn't going to be fully developed and he would have to be in the hospital for a while until he is able to come home. Teddy came in to talk to us about the possibility of any complications with our baby. We knew that we were in good hands in the care of our baby. When Dr. Wilkos came back in to see little to no improvement. She started to prep Meredith for a c-section, while I started to cry and pray. I followed Meredith in the room where she delivered our 5 pound 14 ounce baby boy. Our baby was tiny and not breathing on his own. Alex came in to see our baby and took him to the NICU while Meredith was still being operated on. She had me follow him just like I did when Bailey was born. He was beautiful and perfect I just wish Meredith could see him.

"Did you see him Derek?" asked Meredith when she returned from the OR. "Yes, do you want to see a picture of him?" I asked. "Of course I do." Meredith replied. "Here he is." I said holding a picture on my phone of him. "Oh Derek he's beautiful what do you think about Henry Noah?" Meredith asked. "That's perfect and he could go by Noah or Harry if he wants to." I said.

Henry was perfect and after a few days in the NICU he was well enough for a visit with Meredith. Zola, Bailey, Christine, and Luke were excited to see him. Leia and Ellis however were not happy about Henry. My two little girls aren't big fans of Meredith or myself as we had the baby rather than having time for them. El I can understand but Leia well she's like Ellis but can stand to have time away from me just not as much as Ellis. I love all 7 of our children and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter I have been busy in the past few days but I hope to have more out maybe on Monday


End file.
